The field of the invention relates generally to secure computer systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for having computer systems securely load to prevent persistent attacks.
Currently, operating systems are executed from persistent memory, which increases vulnerability to persistent attacks. Verifying the integrity of an operating system stored in persistent memory may be resource intensive and time consuming. Specifically, persistent storage may have lengthy random access times compared to volatile memory. Tracking changes to an operating system configuration stored in persistent memory may be similarly resource intensive.